This invention relates to containers for dispensing liquids, and more particularly to a one piece dual container for the storing and selective dispensing of two different liquids.
There are many activities and industrial applications which require the separate but coordinated dispensing of different liquids. For example, in the operation of a chain saw it is required that lubricating oil be dispensed periodically to the chain and that the small gasoline tank be refilled from time to time. Heretofore, these requirements have imposed upon the user the difficult task of carrying two separate containers, one for gasoline and the other for oil, while still carrying the chain saw to and from the site of sawing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,754,078 discloses an oil can in which two separate chambers are disposed vertically, one above the other, with both chambers having a common outlet. Each chamber is provided with a manually operable piston-type pump, and the pump for the lower chamber extends upward through the upper chamber. This arrangement presents the possibility of leakage of liquid from the upper chamber to the lower one and the consequent mixing of the oil in the upper chamber with the oil in the lower chamber.